chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Riddel
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| '|リデル|Rideru}} is the soft spoken and elegant daughter of General Viper in . Riddel resides in Viper Manor, in , and is still the daughter of the Acacia Dragoons' leader. Storyline Raised by the General since birth and attended by a maid, Riddel grew up to be very meek and reserved; above all else, she valued those friends and family close to her. As a child, she often played with Dario and the other sons of the four Devas, including Glenn and Karsh. She was not to be left unattended, though this did not stop her from seeking out Bellflowers in Fossil Valley with Dario. As she grew older, her friendship with Dario matured into true affection, and the two entered a romantic relationship. In 1017 A.D., they were slated to marry, despite Karsh's secret admiration of her. To solidify the relationship, Dario gave Riddel his Memento Pendant, an heirloom passed down to him by his mother. These plans were tragically disrupted when Dario was killed at the Isle of the Damned. The event devastated Riddel, who, after that day, made regular trips to place Bellflowers at his grave. The event also caused much public pity and mourning for the woman by the people of Termina, who gave their condolences in respect of General Viper's magnanimous lordship. She never got over him, thinking of him each day for years after the event. Viper locked up the Memento Pendant in order to not remind Riddel of the tragedy. In the year 1020 A.D, while out on a trip to his grave in Termina, Riddel met Serge for the first time. Later that night, she met him again under worse circumstances; Kid took her hostage in exchange for the escape of the party. Riddel was soon released, and stayed behind as the Acacia Dragoons went to Fort Dragonia to prepare for the defense of El Nido. After Lynx switched bodies with Serge, she was seized by the invading Porre force and held the prisoner for information concerning the Frozen Flame and the whereabouts of the other Dragoons. She was almost tortured and killed by Orcha before Serge broke in and saved her; she thereafter returned to the S.S. Invincible and was reunited with the rest of her family and friends. After Dario was discovered to be alive on Forbidden Island, her presence in front of him and the displaying of the Memento Pendant awoke his memories and also the evil within the Masamune, which claimed that it thirsted for Riddel's blood. Dario soon was defeated; Riddel immediately went to his side, noting that even they were from different dimensions, they were still the same people and loved one another. She eventually suggested to him that the rebuilt Viper Manor should become an orphanage and that she would watch over it with Dario. The tender, frail daughter of General Viper inhabits Viper Manor in . Usually confined to her room, she generally does not receive visitors and stays in the company of her maid, Noelle. She keeps a Music Box that plays one of Lucca's favorite songs. .]] When Lynx usurped her father's estate, she stayed. It is likely she chooses to remain because she was unmarried and unemployed. Before her father's death, she planned to marry Esmeld, who at that time, was still human. Lynx transforms him into a Goblin to spite him for his romantic ties to Viper's beautiful daughter. Often, she visits Radius, a Dragoon imprisoned in the Catacombs of the Manor, through a secret passageway that links to her bedroom. However, when she learns that he assisted Lynx in murdering her father, she holds a grudge against him and refuses his company, even to the point of explicitly wishing him a speedy death. When Kid, Serge, and Gil are searching for the Einlanzer to destroy the trapped ceiling in the Torture Room, they encounter Riddel, whom Kid threatens. She merely laughs and hints at the location of the mythic sword, hoping they will reap vengeance on the Demi-human that murdered her father. After this, she bids the party farewell and confesses that she wishes she could be more physically adept, like Kid, so she could assist them in their quest for the Frozen Flame. Oddly enough, the Riddel in ''Radical Dreamers has major physical differences from the Riddel in Chrono Cross. Most notably, her hair is blond instead of violet and her dress is pink, with green trim, instead of blue with rainbow trim. Also, she appears more curvaceous than in Chrono Cross and posses little to no magical ability. How to Join Riddel will automatically join the party after rescuing her from Viper Manor midway in the game. Pros *Strong defensive Techs *Large Element Grid *Highest Magic Power *Ability to attack all enemies at once with her 3-unit Stamina attack Cons *Weak physically with low HP, vulnerable to enemies that deal high physical damage *No offensive techs Tech Skills *'SnakeEyes' - 3 Stars *'SnakeSkin' - 15 Stars *'SnakeFangs' - Defeat Dario on Forbidden Island Name Etymology Riddel is an anagram of Riddle. Category:Chrono Cross Characters Category:Radical Dreamers Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female Characters